The present invention relates generally to heating appliances and, more particularly, to a tabletop grill for use in heating a food product.
Many conventional tabletop grills have an upper housing and a lower housing that are connected together via a hinge in a clamshell-type configuration. A heating element is mounted on each of the housings, and the heating element is configured to heat a grill plate for grilling a food product in contact with the grill plate. However, conventional tabletop grills transfer heat from the heating element to the food product in a less than desirable manner. It would be useful, therefore, to more effectively transfer heat from the heating element to the food product.